Beggar
The Beggar is a randomly occurring NPC in the game. He appears as a Slot Machine icon on the mini-map. Bumping into The Beggar gives him a coin, and he has a chance of dropping a random Pickup (with the exception of coins), a Trinket, an Item, or nothing at all. This can be repeated until he drops an item, after which he will vanish. The Beggar will remain in the room until he drops an item or is blown up by a bomb. If blown up, he will drop a couple of random Pick Ups. He always gives a pickup or an item if he doesn't drop anything after giving him 7 coins the first time you start playing him (at the worst), and after that he will - at the worst - pay out every 5 coins. *The Beggar's final reward can be an HP Up, a Shop item, or a Treasure Room item. *Items from The Beggar are in effect usually cheaper than items from the Shop. * Blowing up a Beggar increases the chances of finding the Devil Room by 35%. This does not stack with other Beggars blown up on the floor. However, it will stack with other chances, e.g. activating the Book of Belial or taking no red heart damage on the boss fight. TheTarot Cards#JudgementXX Judgement Tarot Card can be used to spawn a Beggar in any room. This causes the beggar to drop items from that room's Item Pool, allowing a player to get free Devil Room items or multiple Cubes Of Meat, for example. Devil Beggar Devil Beggars are a type of Beggar added with the Wrath of the Lamb DLC. They can be found anywhere a normal Beggar can be found. They can also be spawned with the XX Judgement Tarot Card. Beggars will exchange red hearts (similar to a Blood Donation Machine, taking a 1/2 heart in levels up to the The Womb and a full heart in The Womb and onwards) per use for Trinkets or Items. The full heart damage taken in the Womb can be countered by use of The Wafer. Unlike normal beggars, devil beggars also have a chance of spawning a Devil Room/Angel Room item. If blown up, they drop two Spiders. Devil Beggars will take Eternal Hearts first, then Normal Hearts. Like Blood Donation Machines, Devil Beggars take normal hearts over soul hearts first. If you have half a heart left, but still have some Soul Hearts, it will take those instead. Notes *Using Devil Beggars with an invincibility-granting item (such as Book of Shadows) will not take hearts, but can still spawn items and the like. *Heart donation counts as damage, so they should be avoided when attempting to achieve a "No Damage" achievement unless encountered with the use of invincibility-granting items such as the Book of Shadows or My Little Unicorn. *For the purpose of opening a Devil Room/Angel Room, Devil Beggars count as normal beggars. *Unlike normal Beggars, Devil Beggars do not have to pay out after you give them a set payout; instead they have a 1/4 chance (1/3 chance with Lucky Foot) to pay out on any given play. *Devil Beggars will occasionally fluctuate on health-taking, taking one heart, no hearts, etc. with no seeming pattern. *Devil Beggars actually count as Blood Donation Machines, so you can unlock Mom's Bottle of Pills by giving hearts to them. They also make the same Blood Donation Machine heart-taking sound when impacted by the player. *Devil beggars can kill Isaac. The image on Isaac's Last Will is the same as the Blood Donation Machine's. Possible Item Drops Normal beggars usually drop HP up items (like Breakfast and Rotten Meat) or shop items (like the Ladder and the Book of Revelations). Devil beggars usually drop devil and angel room items, but can potentially drop other items *Pills *''A Random Trinket'' *Anarchist Cookbook *Breakfast *Brimstone *Book of Revelations *Bloody Lust *Bobby-Bomb *Chocolate Milk *Chemical Peel *Celtic Cross *D20 *Dead Cat *Dinner *Dr. Fetus *Forget Me Now *Guppy's Hair Ball *Guppy's Paw *Infestation *Lord Of The Pit *Lucky Foot *Lunch *Max's Head *Mom's Knife *Mini-Mush *Mom's Purse *Mitre *Ouija Board *Polyphemus *Prayer Card *Rosary *Rotten Meat *Sacrificial Dagger *Sacred Heart *Speed Ball *Sister Maggy *Scapular *Spirit Of The Night *SMB Super Fan! *The Bible *The Pact *The Poop *The Mulligan *Technology 2 *Toothpicks *The Nail *The Relic *The Halo *Treasure Map *We Need To Go Deeper! *Yum Heart Gallery Mort_demon.jpg|The image shown upon being killed by a Devil Beggar. Category:NPC